Previous Arrangements
by KaraOhki
Summary: Ukyo knew that Ranma's engagement to a Tendo sister came before hers, but that didn't matter to her. What if she found herself in a similar situation?


**Previous Arrangements**

A fanfic by June "KaraOhki" Geraci

March 9, 2000

The Ranma 1/2 and Urusei Yatsura worlds belong to and were created by Rumiko Takahashi. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only, so enjoy.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji blinked back tears as she gazed through her shop window. For the third time that week Ranma and Akane were passing by, holding hands. They seemed totally oblivious to the fact that they were being observed.

"How COULD he?" she muttered to herself. "He's my fiance! He belongs to ME!"

She resolved to visit the Tendo home as soon as she could get the shop closed for the night.

* * *

Ukyo didn't waste any time on pleasantries. She marched up to Ranma and planted her hands on her hips.

"I want to know what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Ha. Don't waste my time." Ukyo pointed at Akane, who was seated at her usual place at the table. "How did SHE manage to wrap you around her little finger, when you're engaged to ME?"

Ukyo expected Ranma's usual response, which was usually extreme embarrassment, stuttering, or lame excuses. Instead, his eyes grew hard.

"Sit down."

The look in Ranma's eyes made Ukyo gasp. She sank down to the floor, holding onto the edge of the table. Ranma walked back around to Akane's side, and sat down next to her. He reached for her hand and held it, but before Akane's hand was engulfed by Ranma's Ukyo could see the ring on her finger.

"No, you can't-"

"Yes I can. I asked Akane to marry me."

"You're MY fiance!"

"Nope. Pop's agreement with Mr. Tendo is before the one with your father. Besides, I-I-I"

Akane's let go of Ranma's hand and elbowed him in the ribs.

"love Akane."

"Ha! If you loved her you'd be able to say it without being hit!"

"Damn it, Ukyo! It's HARD for me to say this kinda stuff! Why do you think it took me and Akane so long to get together?"

"It's not fair. It's just not fair."

Akane looked at Ranma before replying. She could see the pain on his face.

"Not everything is fair, Ukyo. I'm sorry. We never meant to hurt you."

Ukyo got up and shuffled towards the door. "Yeah, right." She stopped and looked over shoulder. "Maybe things would have been different if my claim had been first."

* * *

Akane waited for Ukyo to shut the door before she grabbed Ranma's arm and held onto him.

"Would that have made a difference, Ranma?"

"Yeah. I would have had to marry Ukyo."

Akane gasped, and Ranma pulled her into a rough embrace.

"Don't think about it. It didn't happen." He hugged her hard, and kissed the top of her head. "Thank God it didn't happen."

* * *

Ukyo kept thinking about why she had lost. It wasn't because Ranma loved Akane. He couldn't possibly love her! It was strictly legal.

"If only Father had met Mr. Saotome earlier. If only..."

* * *

Ukyo opened the front door of her shop the next morning, and began sweeping the sidewalk. She was on her way inside when a man in a business suit approached her.

"Miss Kuonji?"

"Yes?

"I'm from Attorney Kazuko's office. This letter is for you." He handed Ukyo the letter as he spoke, and she opened it.

"Why would I be getting a letter from an attorney?"

The messenger waited patiently as Ukyo read.

"_Dear Miss Kuonji,_

_ Our client has asked us to send this note to prepare you for __his visit._

_ Our firm has been searching for you for the past few years in __order to inform you of your engagement to our client, which_

_ was arranged between your fathers when you were born._

_ He was unaware of the arrangement until he became __engaged to another young woman. Although he has since_

_ informed her of this prior commitment, she is unwilling to __accept it."_

Ukyo couldn't help thinking that this sounded a little TOO familiar. She read on.

"_Our client is eager to honor this arrangement, and will be __visiting you this afternoon to discuss it with you._

_ Sincerely..."_

Ukyo looked up from the letter to find the messenger waiting for her.

"Any response, Miss Kuonji?"

"Um, um...tell him I will be here."

* * *

After her visitor left, Ukyo spent the rest of her morning cleaning the shop and preparing food for the lunch crowd. The place was nearly empty when the door opened and a young man came in. He looked rather familiar.

"Ukyo Kuonji?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your fiance. Wow, you're CUTE!"

Ukyo couldn't help but be flattered, but the disconcerting idea that she knew who this young man was kept bothering her. Suddenly, he leaped over the counter, grabbed her, and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"What do you think you're doing! You didn't even INTRODUCE yourself yet!"

"Oh! Sorry! My names Ata-"

The front door of the shop burst into pieces. A very angry-looking young woman in a tiger-striped bikini hovered in the entryway.

"Darling! What do you think you're doing?"

Now Ukyo knew why her "fiance" looked so familiar. She tore herself out of his arms, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ataru Moroboshi! Not YOU!"

* * *

Ranma and Akane sat on the steps, looking out at the sunset. It had been a peaceful, lovely afternoon.

The peace was shattered when Ukyo came flying over the fence.

"Ran-chan, help me!"

"Huh?"

"Ukyo, come back! We have to discuss our wedding!"

Seconds later Ataru came bounding over the wall, reaching for Ukyo, who was crying hysterically all over Ranma. Akane stood there, unwilling to hit either of them. Ranma looked too confused, and Ukyo too frightened.

"Help me, Ran-chan. My father engaged me to him."

"When did he do that?"

"When we were babies."

Ranma removed Ukyo's arms from around him, and stepped back.

"Then his claim is a legal one, isn't it?"

"Wha...?"

"Just like my engagement to Akane is the legal one. Right?"

"Oh. My. God."

Ukyo ran screaming from the Tendo yard, leaping over the fence. Ataru followed, with Lum close behind. The smell of burning was strong in the air as she zapped him again and again.

"Darling, come back!"

When they could no longer be heard, Akane turned to Ranma.

"Should we help her?"

"Maybe. But I think we should wait a while. It's about time she understood what I've been going through."

Akane looked thoughtful.

"You know, I believe you may be right."

* * *

Comments welcome!


End file.
